Heaven Help My Life
by actingchic17
Summary: Taking place as soon as Chess ends: Florence hasn't had the best of luck, and her luck doesn't seem to be changing soon. But when she reunites with Anatoly, how will things go? Many twists and turns! R and R please!
1. Chapter 1 Luck is just not my thing

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS FANFICTION IS BASED OFF OF THE AMERICAN VERSION OF THE MUSICAL, NOT THE BRITISH. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AS SOON AS THE PLAY IS OVER, AND FLORENCE'S PLANE HAS LANDED IN AMERICA. IT IS MAINLY TOLD FROM FLORENCE'S POINT OF VIEW UNLESS OTHERWISE NOTED. MY LOCAL COMMUNITY THEATRE IS DOING THIS PLAY SO THAT'S HOW I GOT THE IDEA FOR THE FANFIC. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**

* * *

**

Ch.1

"This is an operator. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to place a call to Russia." My palms were sweaty. Actually, my whole body was sweaty. After getting off the plane, I rushed through customs and to find the nearest phone booth. This was the call I needed.

"I'm sorry, mam, but I can't place a call out of the country. Thank you and have-"

"Look, this is an emergency. I don't even know why I got on this damn plane, but I did. And now I don't know what else to do. I can't explain to you my situation because you wouldn't understand. Is there any booth in JFK that can get me through to Russia?"

"Yes, mam, I'm pretty sure. The booth next to you might be able to. Have a nice day and I hope your day gets better."

"Thank you, but it probably won't." I hung up the phone. There was $0.75 wasted. I went to the telephone to my right.

"Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Oh, sorry." Damn French phone! I don't know why I never studied other languages too much. I mean, I know a little Russian and Spanish, but that's all. Obviously these phone booths must each be for a different country. It would take too long to find the Russian one. The way things are going, there might not even be a Russian phone booth. I decided to go find my baggage and then try again.

I followed the signs to the baggage claim, and there was a pile of luggage waiting. I searched and dug through the pile. It shouldn't be too hard to find a bright pink bag. However, because of the luck I had been having, it was. I searched and searched, and my bag was nowhere to be found. I went to the security guard.

"I'm sorry to bug you, sir, but I can't find my bag."

"All bags would be in this pile, mam. If it's not there, it's probably at a different airport. I'm sorry."

"But, sir, I need my bag. How will I know where it is?" I started to panic. That bag had everything I needed, including Anatoly's number.

"Go to the American Airlines desk and ask there."

"Thank you, sir." I immediately ran, in high heels, to the American Airlines desk. There was a long line. After waiting fifteen minutes in line, I finally got to talk to someone.

"Excuse me, my luggage wasn't in the pile of luggage from my flight. Is there any way to find out where it is?"

"Flight number?" asked the lady, chewing her gum really loudly.

"It's flight 717 from Budapest to JFK."

"Mam, your bags are in Honolulu currently. Sorry for the mishap. Would you like to get it back?"

At this point, I was aggravated. I had been trying to keep my cool since the phone booth, and this was the last straw. "Of course I want it back! Everything I need is in there! And stop chewing so loudly! If I wanted to hear gum being chewed I would have some myself."

The lady looked at me like I was a total freak. "Jeesh lady, have a glass of water and chill. Here's the number for Honolulu's airport. Call them and they'll send you your bag. Next!"

I walked away with the piece of paper in my hand. I decided to call Honolulu before Anatoly. I had to set priorities. I walked back to the phone booth for America that I was at before. The operator put me through to the airport. I explained my situation and they told me they were sending my bag to my apartment in Connecticut. "When should I expect to receive it?" I asked.

"It should take up to five days. Have a nice day, mam."

Five days! This couldn't be happening. I decided not to even try to call Anatoly. With my luck, his plane crashed and he was the only one that died. I left JFK empty handed and there was my car, waiting in spot number 026 as they had said. It was a blue 1988 Cadillac Seville, just as Walter said it would be. I got in the car. The car actually started and made it out of the parking lot.

I drove all the way to Connecticut in one piece. I guess my luck was turning around. When I got to my apartment, my key was in the front office. I had to sign a couple of lease agreements, and then I found my apartment. It was nice and comfy, just as I had asked for. There was a message already on my answering machine.

"You have one new message received on May 17, 1988 at 11 AM. 'Hi, Florence. I hope you had a safe plane ride to America and you are enjoying your apartment with your father. Just wanted to say hi and again offer up my house in Moscow if you ever need it. Please call me back when you get this so I know you're safe. Bye. Oh and in case you lost my number, it's 818-777-1000.'"

I started crying. Everything that had been boiling up today just came out. No one will probably ever tell him I will never see my father. He was probably with Svetlana already enjoying Moscow and they've probably slept once or twice. How could this happen? How could I be so blind? I wanted to call back and tell Anatoly that I needed him and beg for him to leave Svetlana but instead, I made a different decision.

"Hello, American Airlines?...What is your schedule of flights to Moscow?"


	2. Chapter 2 Flight 801 with jerk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I FORGOT TO SAY THAT I DON'T OWN CHESS.

Ch. 2

"Second boarding call for Flight 801 from JFK to Moscow!" I grabbed my suitcase that actually came to me two days after it was sent to Honolulu without me. I got in line to board. I was behind a man with brownish-blonde hair.

"Excuse me, sir but what is your boarding letter?"

The man turned around. "B." This man was someone whom I recognized, someone from my past.

"Oh well, I'm A. I think I'm before you."

"I'm sorry. I don't let hookers get ahead of me in line." It was Freddie.

"Freddie. What a surprise to see you here. And why are you going to Moscow?"

"Personal business. You know, I'm not surprised to see you here. I am surprised though that you can't live with your dad for even a day without being with HIM." He said it with such disgust like it was a swear word.

"You know what Freddie, you don't even- I'm not getting into this with you here or now. I can't."

"Can't what? Tell me why you completely just dumped me for that guy who later just dumped you? That is kind of hard to justify."

"Freddie, you stopped sleeping with me months before Anatoly. And you know that. You-"

"Ticket mam?" The ticket taker calmly asked me and good thing because I probably would've started screaming at Freddie. I gave the man my ticket, he tore it, and I boarded the plane. The flight attendant was smiling and waving. It was all too cheery for me. I looked for a seat that was next to the window. I found a good seat and clicked on my seat belt. Nothing could possibly ruin this flight.

"Sir, this is the only seat left on the plane. You will have to take it." That flight attendant was just getting more and more annoying by the minute. Of course, the man was Freddie.

"But, mam. I'm really paranoid, and this woman might try to make a move on me and I already am faithful to a girlfriend."

"Yes. While I'm not going to approach him because he's too disgusting and shallow, I really can't sit next to him," I replied with disgust.

"Look you two," the flight attendant said managing to keep her smile still perfect, "these are the only two seats left on the whole damn plane. Now, unless one of you wants to stay in America, you will both put up sitting next to each other for eight hours. Okay? Okay." The whole time she smiled. I don't know how much training that could have possibly taken.

"Let's get this straight. I won't talk to you, and you won't talk to me. Done deal." Freddie sounded just as mad at me as I was at him.

"Like I'd actually want to talk to you after the way you treated me! You are so self-centered and you don't even know how to treat a woman."

_Folks, this is United Airlines Flight 801 from JFK International Airport to Moscow. This is your pilot speaking. We should be leaving anytime soon. Remember to fasten your seatbelts and leave all trays in the upright position until we hit level ground. Thank you and hope your chewing gum! Ear popping is crazy with me!_

"One last thing before we don't speak anymore. Do you have any gum? My ears are always popping."

I really didn't want to give him any gum. That son of a plant deserved to have his ears pop a little. But, I had to get some out for myself anyways so I just handed him a stick.

"Thanks." He started chomping his gum like a cow. I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not. But I started doing the same. Soon, I couldn't hear myself think. We were clearly in a gum chewing competition. I could see the people around us starting to stare.

"Excuse me, but I can hear you two cows in the back of the plane. So please, chew the gum normally. Thank you and have a nice flight." I really hated that flight attendant. How can you be THAT smiley? Impossible.

Finally, the plane took off and we were in the air.

_Folks, this is your pilot. We are now level, so you may now use your fold out trays and get up and use the facilities if you need to. But if you need to now, that just shows you did no planning before you got on the plane. _

I looked out the window. The clouds looked so fluffy and white, the sky so blue, and everything just looked so peaceful. I couldn't wait to see Anatoly again. I wondered, though, why on earth Freddie was on his way to Moscow. What personal reasons?

"Look, I'm going to be sitting next to you for eight more hours, so we might as well talk a little. Why are you going to Moscow so early? I thought you would stay with your father just a little bit longer before running back to that jerk."

"The truth is it was all a set-up." I explained to Freddie the whole situation and he actually seemed like he was listening to me after a while. Maybe his crabbiness was all an act. When I was done, he explained why he was going to Moscow. Turns out he has a friend who recently moved there a few weeks ago. He wanted to touch base with him. It didn't really make any sense. I avoided asking any questions, however. After all this talking, I had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me, I have to go use the ladies room."

"Ok." He let me out into the aisle. I thought of our whole situation on my way to the back of the plane. Really, I didn't utterly hate Freddie when I kissed Anatoly. Granted, Freddie and I hadn't slept together in the past two months, but I wasn't going to push at the time either. We needed to stay on professional terms for the media, and he needed to concentrate on the game. Tensions flared once he walked in on Anatoly and I, which really I couldn't blame him for. After all, it was sudden, unexpected, and he was probably heartbroken. I found the bathroom on the left. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Somebody's in here," I replied.

"I know." The door opened. I guess I hadn't locked the door well enough. It was Freddie.

"Well can you wait? Kinda busy."

"No, I can't Florence. Look, I'm sorry for all that I've done. I forgive you for leaving me for that jerk because I wasn't exactly making anything happen with you and I. Forgive me." Freddie embraced me. He pulled my face closer to his, and we kissed.

"I-" He pulled me in again. And this time, he wasn't letting go.


End file.
